


A Bicycle (Theft) Built for Two

by Truetomorrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: In the beginning, Parrish feels the need to make excuses to see Lydia. She generally goes along... He may have gone too far this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this up weeks ago, but only now getting around to typing it up. Life and all. Based on an article in a 1902 newspaper I found when researching in... 2010? And I know I'm not supposed to say this, but...... I don't really like it? I just had to get SOMETHING posted. Maybe it'll help break the block I've had.

Parrish wonders if, maybe, this time he's gone too far. Lydia's face is unreadable as she walks in the front door, as she heads straight to Parrish's desk with barely a nod to the deputy at the front door. The only change in her expression is when she holds up her phone, clears her throat, and begins to read—her right eyebrow ticked just a bit higher. "Two bikes in jail for being without any visible owner. The rightful owners can claim them by identifying the wheels." She finally meets his eyes as she lowers her phone. "You stole my bike."

The words are accusatory, although the tone is calm, and her head has followed her eyebrow's suggestion, leaning slightly to the right. Parrish tries to guess whether it's a good thing she's waiting for him to respond before she continues. Then her lips purse, and he hastens to answer. 

"Your bike was unattended, locked to a gate on private property." Lydia only blinks slowly, lips pursing more, although her eyes have begun to sparkle. Or glint. God is he hoping for sparkle. Lydia is terrifying when she's really angry. 

"It was Hale property. Where I left it. After a certain kitsune and werecoyote had a bit too much fun in my car. Forcing me to bike there. Because a certain hellhound slept through our calls."

Parrish flashes her a smile. "Well, who was it who drove you back, after we kicked the selkie's butt? With my help... when I woke up. From a double shift. Because a certain banshee begged me to check out a warehouse and prevent a murder. Do you even know how much paperwork that meant?"

Lydia's eyes focus, "I was right?" She nods, all business, "of course I was. Now, my bike, please? Even without enhanced smell, my car is not usable until it comes back cleaned... and reupholstered. I didn't even want to ask."

Parrish is already standing up, grabbing the keys to the lockup, forcing himself not to ask for more details—he thinks even he doesn't want to know what those two get up to. They stop outside of the cell that is empty of everything but two bikes. 

"You locked it up. You actually locked my bike up. For trespassing?" Lydia's voice is incredulous, and Parrish can't hold back the snicker. "Children. I am surrounded by children." She takes the handlebars as Parrish wheels the bike out of the lockup. "My hero. Keeping the streets of Beacon Hills safe for us all." But now Lydia smiles. "Alright, Deputy, pick me up at 7."

Parrish smiles, "it's a date."


End file.
